Noche de compromisos
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: A estas alturas de la vida, Ron todavía no ha aprendido que el alcohol puede conducir a situaciones inesperadas, pero pronto lo sabrá muy bien cuando despierta esa mañana y descubre que ha arruinado su propuesta de matrimonio / Fic ganador del tercer lugar en el reto temático de abril "Historias de una borrachera" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo pertenece a una tal Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Historias de una borrachera" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_

* * *

Ron comenzaba a desesperarse.

Había estado matándose intentando pensar en alguna propuesta original.

Había visitado a Fleur—originalmente había ido por Bill, pero no se encontraba en su casa y tuvo que conformarse con la francesa—pero sus ideas eran muy románticas. Demasiado. Y un poco trilladas.

También había hablado con su padre, pero la propuesta que él había usado con la señora Weasley era demasiado sencilla; La idea de George incluía al menos cinco tipos distintos de fuegos artificiales y otras cosas más de Sortilegios Weasley, pero Ron pensó que aquello no le gustaría demasiado a ella.

Charlie estaba demasiado ocupado y le habría preguntado a Harry, pero él había sufrido la misma búsqueda hace tres años y probablemente tendría menos ideas que el mismo Ron.

Finalmente Ginny fue su salvadora y le dió una idea que era perfecta: Regalarle un libro con un anillo atado al separador. El segundo problema fue cuando no supo que libro regalarle, así que optó por una edición especial de una historia de amor que le recomendó una dependienta en una librería muggle y como ya tenía el anillo, no hacía falta nada más que entregarle el libro a Hermione.

Ron se dirige al departamento que comparte con Hermione, donde ella está en la cocina. Él se acerca y la abraza por detrás a la vez que deja un beso en su cuello y le provoca cosquillas.

Hermione se ríe suavemente y se da vuelta para enfrentarle, rodeando el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso corto.

—¿Dónde estabas, Ron?

El pelirrojo sólo le sonrió.

—Por ahí —responde encogiendose de hombros— Te traje algo. Aguarda.

Ron se aleja de ella y busca el libro envuelto en papel de regalo, para luego entregarselo a la castaña.

—¿Celebramos algo? Por lo general no soy yo quién se olvida las cosas.

—¡Sólo sucedió dos veces! O vale... podrían haber sido tres... o cuatro. Sólo abrelo —dijo, causando que ella se riera. Se sentaron en el sillón del pequeño living y Hermione desgarró el papel, mientras Ron la miraba expectante.

Al ver la portada del libro, Hermione comprendió rápidamente que era uno muggle.

—Si no te gusta, siempre puedo cambiarlo. La dependienta dijo que te gustaría —Ron se apresuró a hablar de manera un tanto atropellada, con un claro tono de decepción al ver que su novia no decía nada acerca del libro.

—Me gusta, está bien, Ron. Es un gran detalle que me lo hayas comprado —intentó calmarlo ella y le dió un beso.

—Si, claro. El detalle. Si quieres que lo cambie, lo haré, pero dale una hojeada, ¿si?—

Hermione le repite varias veces que lo hará y luego deja el libro a un lado para revisar si las empanadas de cornualles que tenía en el horno estaban listas. Por un rato, Ron se tranquiliza y se olvida del libro mientras cenan.

Sin embargo Hermione no ha tocado el libro esa noche, ni las seis siguientes. Con el paso de la semana Ron está de los nervios y tremendamente molesto porque el trabajo en el Ministerio consume mucho del tiempo de Hermione y cuando llega a casa está demasiado exahusta como para leer.

El fin de semana es cuando finalmente tienen algo de tiempo, pero sin embargo, Ginny decide salir por su cumpleaños. Como es su hermana pequeña, no puede negarse y juntos—Ron y Hermione—aceptan ir a festejar, lo que obviamente conlleva alcohol.

Y a estas alturas de la vida, Ron todavía no ha aprendido que el alcohol puede conducir a situaciones inesperadas, pero pronto lo sabrá muy bien.

* * *

Ron despertó y miró con pereza el reloj en su mesa de luz. La alarma no había sonado porque—gracias a Merlín—era sábado.

Su cabeza dolía como el infierno pero al mirar a Hermione una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Ella tenía el cabello completamente alborotado y el delinedor se le había corrido haciendo que luciera como una especie de panda, además su boca estaba levemente abierta. De alguna manera era graciosamente tierna.

Cuando Hermione se removió inquieta, sólo entonces Ron pudo percatarse de aquello: un anillo en su dedo indíce.

El maldito anillo que se supone que debía darle en la maldito libro muggle que la mujer de la librería le aseguró que amaría y que había comprado sólo por ella.

 _¿Por qué ella lleva puesto el anillo?_ ,pensó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Un rato después Hermione también despertó, con el mismo dolor de cabeza y al observar el anillo se quedó callada largos instantes para luego mirar a Ron con expresión interrogante.

—Creí que tú podrías decirme que pasó.

—Bueno... creo que anoche antes de volver a casa me pediste que nos casáramos. Y claramente estabas un poco _muy_ ebrio.

—¡¿Y tú aceptaste?! —inquirió Ron cómo si a Hermione se le hubiera ocurrido una descabellada idea. Vagamente un recuerdo de haber sacado el anillo del libro, decidido a terminar con aquello y proponérselo de forma sencilla y sin tantas complicaciones esa noche comienza a hacer presencia en su mente.

—¡Yo tampoco estaba del todo sobria! —exclama ella en su defenza.

—Así no es cómo se supone que debíamos hacerlo —dice el pelirrojo en tono frustrado y Hermione pone una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que él posiblemente estaba planeando algo.

—Hermione, quiero el divorcio.

Ella suelta una risa como respuesta, pero él está totalmente serio.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con expresión incrédula y aún sonriente.

—Voy a pedirte matrimonio como lo planee. Y tú actuarás sorprendida. Y ambos estaremos sobrios en nuestra boda.

—Ronald, no hace falta que nos divorciemos para poder hacerlo todo de nuevo. Ten el anillo, haz lo que sea que fueras a hacer —responde la castaña mientras se saca el anillo y se lo devuelve. Ron lo acepta.

—Bien, lo haremos ahora. Quedáte aquí.

Ron toma el libro y ata nuevamente el anillo, pero al entrar en la habitación también tiene la varita en la mano. Al verlo alzandola contra ella, Hermione le mira sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te borraré esta mañana. Obli-...

—¡Ronald Weasley ni se te ocurra! —grita ella furiosa. Se ha puesto levemente rosa y él baja la varita, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Esperé por esto durante todo un mes y lo arruine! ¡Ahora cuando le cuente a nuestros hijos como nos casamos tendré que decir "bien, niños, lo planee durante todo un mes pero me embriagué y al día siguiente ya lo habíamos hecho"!

La ceja de Hermione se levantó levemente mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

—¿Dijiste hijos?

Las orejas de Ron enrojecen por la verguenza al comprenderlo y comienza a balbucear.

—Yo... si.. lo dije, supongo.

—Ron, no seríamos nosotros si tuvieramos una historia normal. Nuestro primer beso fue en la Sala de los Menesteres, a punto de estallar una guerra.

Ron sonrió como un idiota ante el recuerdo.

Resignado, da un respiro hondo antes de sentarse en la cama frente a ella y darle el libro.

—Ten.

—¿Qué haces, Ron? Creí que ibas a...

—Abre el libro y mira el separador —indica, con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad.

Hermione le hace caso y al ver el anillo atado en la cinta pone un muy convincente rostro de sorpresa, tanto que por un momento Ron olvida que hace tan sólo unos minutos ella se lo había devuelto.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

La castaña fingió pensarselo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Largate de mi vida, fracasado?

Ella se río y asintió repetidas veces, mientras desataba el anillo y se lo ponía. El pelirrojo sonrió aún más ampliamente y se acercó a ella, tomándola por la nuca suavemente para darle un beso entre risas.

Al separarse de ella, tomó su varita y conjuró un vociferador.

—¡Ha dicho que si, Harry! ¡Gracias, Ginny! ¡Te debo una, hermanita! —gritó eufórico.

Hermione sólo podía reírse, pero la risa aumentó cuando minutos después llegó un vociferador de Harry.

— _Lo sé, colega. Ayer me golpeaste por negarme a ser tu padrino como estabas borracho como una cuba. El hombre que los casó no dejó de mirarme extrañado por mi ojo izquierdo morado y, Ginny... ah, no sé realmente por qué ella aceptó ser la madrina de... oh, Ginny, cariño, ven aquí. Hermiome aceptó, de nuevo._

— _¡Genial! ¿Le habrá gustado el libro con el anillo?_

— _¡Sabía que le habías ayu...!_

El vociferador se cortó, pero Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados riendo como para darse cuenta.

—¿Golpeaste a Harry?

—¿Ginny aceptó ser tu madrina? ¿Está loca? Y el tipo que nos casó, ¿cómo es que lo hizo aunque estuvieramos ebrios?

—Deberíamos preguntarle a Harry, también.

—Quizás usé mis influencias, ya sabes. Ron Weasley —dijo él, señalandose con un dedo en el pecho y luego estallo en otra carcajada.

—Nuestra boda será perfecta, sé que mi madre se encargará de ello, a mi pesar— dijo él, fingiendo un escalofrío de miedo al pensar en lo alocada que se pondría su madre cuando supiera que se casarían... por segunda vez—. Y te prometo que estaré sobrios cuando diga que si. Te quiero, Hermione. Prometo... bien, realmente no puedo prometer que no olvidaré cosas como fechas de aniversarios, pero siempre intentaré, ya sabes, ser mejor. Por ti.

—Te quiero, Ron, olvidadizo y todo.

Ron le sonrió, feliz por el futuro que contemplaba junto a la preciosa e inteligente mujer que era Hermione Granger. Mejor dicho, Hermione Weasley.

—Bien, ¿qué quiere desayunar mi esposa? —preguntó él y ella levantó una ceja, ante lo que el pelirrojo agregó por lo bajo:— Aunque no pueda prometerte no hacer un desastre en la cocina.

—Ven, hagamos el desayuno juntos.

Ron la siguió a la cocina y en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos ese día, no podía evitar quedarse mirandola, algo atontado por el pensamiento de que aquella mujer era su esposa y cuando Hermione le atrapaba, él simplemente le daba un beso, en la mejilla, en los labios, el cabello, e incluso el cuello.

Porque habrían muchos besos más en su futuro, pero Ron Weasley nunca se cansaría de ellos.

* * *

N/A: Al fin me anime con un Romione un poquito más largo y aquí está. Sé que la idea era algo sobre una borrachera, aunque eso se haya dejado un poco de lado, y puse más enfoque en el romance. Pues, lo siento. Amo el Romione y no pude evitar escribir algo como esto, que me ha quedado bonito a mi parecer, pese a que lo termine con prisas.

La idea surgió de algo que dice Ron en el legado maldito, y SPOILERS LEVES... cuando le pidió hacer una confirmación de sus votos y le dijo que a decir verdad no recordaba mucho de ese día. Pues salió esto, que parecía más gracioso en mi cabeza, pero ahora que lo escribí, me parece un poco rosa.

En fin, espero no haberme salido mucho del canon. Gracias por leer.

Luna.


End file.
